shrekadventuresfandomcom-20200216-history
Rody helps Twilight
This is where Rody helps Twilight in Flight of the Defender (MGATSAoSWR). see Twilight's robot hand climbing on a mountain Twilight Sparkle: groans climbs up continuously a shuttle lands on Lothal overhears Timon Timon: Come on, guys! This way! Ryan Heretic: There she is! She's still alive. looks at them Rody Morgan: arrives Whoa. Ryan Heretic: Quick! Help her. Rody Morgan: Timon Fetch a medical capsule, straight away. Timon: Sure. I'll go get Pumbaa for help. to find Pumbaa goes to Twilight as she rolls around Ryan Heretic: Twilight? Are you okay? Twilight Sparkle: Yes, but... Bring me... To Mac. nods Ryan Heretic: Sure. I am glad you survived that mess. I hope Mac will see you once we take ya to him. gently lifts her arm and places her robo hand on Ryan's cheek Twilight Sparkle: So do I. smiles Ryan carries Twilight Ryan Heretic: I'm so sorry. If only I have been less secretive and more informative. Twilight Sparkle: I know, Ryan. But Mac will understand. And so will Kion and Nala. Ryan Heretic: Yeah. And that won’t mean you would buy those new shoes if when he finds out. Twilight Sparkle: He has a right to know. Ryan Heretic: I know, Twilight. Once we got to the base on Utapau, I would tell Mac about you and your little accident with that stunt from Mustafar. Twilight Sparkle: Thanks. Rody Morgan: I'm a bit confused. Ryan Heretic: Well, Rody. You see. Twilight got her right arm chopped off so she have to get a robotic replacement. I wonder if she could have some robotic replacements for her legs and left arm. Twilight Sparkle: No. Mac is who I need. Ryan Heretic: I know you need Mac, Twi. When we get to a base, the droids would fit you with your Nova suit. Life-support, shiny boots and what not. Is that right for you? Twilight Sparkle: Right. I hope I can soothe his scar. nods and feels Twilight's leathery burnt cheeks as she sighs. Timon and Pumbaa arrive with a medical capsule Pumbaa: Oh, Timon. I'm getting tired. I gotta lose some pounds. Rody Morgan: Come on, hurry up! Pumbaa: Hey, maybe we could take Twilight to a base here to fix her. Do you think? Timon: Oh, great. What a silly idea. To turn a princess into a Sith robot that.. an idea Hey. I got it. What if we turned a princess into Nightmare Nova? You know, having our own Darth Vader might not be such a bad idea. Ryan Heretic: I guess it is a good one. Rody Morgan: I agree. But, if the Emperor gave Vader a life-support suit, I know a place where Twilight can become someone. You know, Nightmare Nova? Ryan Heretic: Yeah. Twilight Twilight. I guess you would be able to see Mac at the Rebel camp. Twilight Sparkle: Yes. place her on a medical capsule. Ryan then gives the signal Rody Morgan: Quickly! later, they arrive at the base on Utapau. Ryan is walking next to K2-B4 and Twilight on her capsule Ryan Heretic: Call Mac, K2-B4. nods receives a call Mac Grimborn: Shuttle 26853, this is Grand Admiral Grimborn. What is your cargo? Ryan Heretic: It's just me, Mr. "Grand Admiral". And I brought someone you might want to see. Mac Grimborn: Who? Ryan Heretic: Twilight Sparkle. She must have survived the accident on Mustafar. Rody will get her to a suit. Mac Grimborn: shocked TI-99, send a squadron to prepare for their arrival. nods a Commando Droid escort sees the shuttle land Twilight Sparkle: I always wanted to see him again. Ryan Heretic: I hope Mac sees you like this before we go through this. And Twi, if you under go that operation, I will be with you while we stay with him. nods as the hatch opens. Rody sees Commando Droids Rody Morgan: Uh, guys? There's Commando Droids everywhere. Ryan Heretic: I see that. walk down the ramp Ryan Heretic: We're here. Twilight Sparkle: Yeah. I hope Mac will be able to see me like this. Commando Droid Captain: Grand Admiral Grimborn is waiting inside. takes them to Mac Ryan Heretic: Hey, bro. Twilight is with me. Mac Grimborn: Quick, bring her. Super Battle Droids bring Twilight to Mac Mac Grimborn: Twiley-kins. Twilight Sparkle: Macsey. lifts her hand on Mac's cheek Ryan Heretic: Oh, boy. Mac Grimborn: I thought I lost you. Twilight Sparkle: But you didn't. Ryan Heretic: She's right. Once she gets some robotic replacements for her left arm and legs, she would be able to hug you and walk again. Mac Grimborn: It's my fault. I should never have gone to Malachor. Ryan Heretic: It's okay, bro. I hope Twilight will live once we have her reconstructed. And if she start to scream in pain, I'll calm her by staying at her side. Mac Grimborn: Thanks, Ryan. You do like Twilight as a friend and your master just like I as her boyfriend. smiles at him Twilight Sparkle: I know you'll always be there for me. Just as I'll always be here for you. Ryan Heretic: Yeah. I hope I can take you to a operating table somewhere. TX-20: Right over there, sir. Ryan Heretic: Thanks. Mac Wish Sky-Twi luck with her restoration. Mac Grimborn: Right. walks with Twilight to a operating table Ryan Heretic: Okay, Twilight. If you feel like you're about to scream during this, I can help you relax by staying at your side. places her robot arm on Ryan's cheek as a tear is in Mac's eye Twilight Sparkle: I better be well again. Ryan Heretic: Yeah. That fire did a number on your voice. But it will recover in time so you would sound like Penny. And I hope the droids will help out. Twilight Sparkle: So do I. puts Twilight on the operation table Ryan Heretic: There we go. It’s true, Sky-Twi. You will feel calm with me at your side. sighs Ryan Heretic: And I hope your Nova suit is good for something. nods. Sometime later, medical droids is working on Twilight's injury. One of the droids fitted two mechanical legs into her old ones Twilight Sparkle: Here it comes. Ryan Heretic: Yep. is about to scream but Ryan comforts her Ryan Heretic: Calm down, Twilight. I hope our friends are seeing us like I'm trying to help you. Twilight Sparkle: Me too, Ryan. watches as Kion arrives with Simba, Nala and Kiara Kion: What in the world is going on? Mac Grimborn: Twilight's still alive. Rody Morgan: And Ryan is with her for her reconstruction to be with Mac again. looks at the Battle Droids Ryan Heretic: And Twi, I hope the droids would give you something to help you breath. Twilight Sparkle: Me too. smiles and holds onto Twilight's hand as the med droids get a new armor for her as one of the droids places a left Robo hand on her left arm later, Twilight is wearing her Nightmare Nova suit, feeling relaxed Ryan Heretic: How do you feel? Twilight Sparkle: Better. Is Mac okay? Ryan Heretic: Yeah. And my girlfriend just got you some flowers. And you think your Nova mask will help you with breathing. nods. Mac comes to Twilight with flowers Meg (EG) got Mac Grimborn: Quick, given them to her. gives them to Twilight and she sniffs them Twilight Sparkle: Thanks, Mac. Mac Grimborn: No problem. Ryan Heretic: I know her mask would help her. nods and then a robot arm comes with Nova's mask and slowly lowers towards Twilight's face Twilight Sparkle: sighs her POV, we see the Nova mask and two visual receptors turn on and they are operational. To Twilight, she looks at her friends and then, the mask is gently placed on her face. Ryan places Nova's helmet on Twilight's mask and they locked in Ryan Heretic: There. we hear breathing from her mask. Ryan turns the table to a standing position and Twilight looks at her apprentice Ryan Heretic: Master Nova? Can you hear me? Nightmare Nova: Yes, apprentice. Mac Grimborn: Thank goodness. Ryan Heretic: Yeah. Rody is pleased with her complete restoration. Mac Grimborn: Me too. stands up and walks to Mac Ryan Heretic: Here it comes. Nova No pressure, my master. No pressure at all. hugs Mac Nightmare Nova: Mac. Mac Grimborn: Ooh, Nova. Ryan Heretic: Brother.. goes to Ryan Ryan Heretic: You felt happy with her, right? Mac Grimborn: Yeah. Nightmare Nova: And Ryan. Thank you and Rody for helping me. Ryan Heretic: Anytime, my Lady Nova. Rody Morgan: Yeah. Mac's girlfriend is now be known as Nightmare Nova. Nightmare Nova: Mac Macsey, can you ever forgive me? Mac Grimborn: Of course. I always forgive you. Ryan Heretic: Yeah. And Nova, I bet I do well as your apprentice just like you're Mac's girlfriend. Nightmare Nova: Meg Griffin (EG): And Ryan with me, Lady Nova. Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes